<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Maybe now its time by atreacherousoldwitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895133">Maybe now its time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/atreacherousoldwitch/pseuds/atreacherousoldwitch'>atreacherousoldwitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Won't you please come get your baby? [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Family, Gen, Harry Potter is a great dad, Reunions, sibling relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:40:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/atreacherousoldwitch/pseuds/atreacherousoldwitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeing his kids come pelting out of the Hogwarts express is, by far, one of the best moments of Harry’s life. </p><p>A little drabble from Harry's perspective</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Won't you please come get your baby? [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Maybe now its time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N - this is a little drabble from Harry's perspective of the reunion in 'Won't you please come get your baby?' It might not make sense if you haven't read that first. </p><p>If you don't want to read it, then just know that Harry and the kids have been separated for a while, and this is the reunion on platform 9 3/4 </p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seeing his kids come pelting out of the Hogwarts express is, by far, one of the best moments of Harry’s life.</p><p>He’s been stood with Ron and <em>Dudley </em>of all people, whose daughter apparently is a witch and a first year, (and that cements Harry’s belief in some sort of karmic force in the universe - he's perversely amused by the fact that Petunia Dursley’s only granddaughter is a witch) and Dudley is offering his phone number saying that he’d seen Harry was missing in the paper and he’s glad Harry’s ok.</p><p>And it’s a bit odd, but Dudley seems to have mellowed with age, and when he introduces his partner, his <em>male</em> partner, Harry finds all bad will he may have wished on Dudley just melts away. It’s hard being different. Harry would know.</p><p>And they’ve agreed to meet up in a week or so, and they can talk in more detail then when the train pulls up. There’s a sense of anticipation, and the doors open.</p><p>Next thing he knows three absolute hooligans are sprinting down the platform, and he barely has time to open his arms before they mob him.</p><p>The only downside, Harry reflects later, about having three kids, is not having three arms to match. He’s got his arms around his boys, and James is <em>sobbing </em>in a way that Harry hasn’t seen in years, face pressed into Harry’s neck, wiping snot and tears on his t-shirt and Harry holds him tight around his shoulders. And Albus is so tall now, not that long ago he’d fit perfectly under Harry’s arm and now his head is brushing Harry’s cheek and <em>when did that happen? </em>And he doesn’t have a spare arm for his little one.</p><p>But despite all appearances to the contrary, the kids are used to sharing him, and Albus shifts, and Lily-Lu squeezes in between Harry and her brothers, he can feel her arms tight around his ribs and there’s a pointy chin poking him painfully in the sternum, and -</p><p>He has to take in deep breaths to stop the tears he can feel welling up. Not that the kids would be surprised if he cried, Harry’s always been overflowing with pride and emotion when it comes to the three of them, he tears up at their slightest success much to Ginny’s eternal amusement.</p><p>He never had any one to get emotional at his achievements, so merlin knows he’s going to cry at all of theirs until they’re thirty.</p><p>‘Ok, ok’ he says trying to pull himself together, ‘let me look at you’ and he pulls back a bit to peer into their faces. James won’t let him go, but he looks at Albus who’s grinning insanely, and bends to look at Lily-Lu who is as well, both of them bright and healthy and happy. He can see the strain because their smiles are just a little bit desperate, and he understands it, feels like if he looks away from them for a second they’ll disappear like a ghost, or a dream.</p><p>But he’s here and he’s alive and he’ll stay that way for as long as he possibly can. He gathers his children back to him, and kisses them each once, twice, big exaggerated kisses until they’re wriggling away making grossed out noises but he knows they don’t mean it. And if they do? Tough.</p><p>Ron is snorting from the side, and out of the corner of his eye he can see Dudley watching curiously, but all that matters is that James has stopped crying and Harry wipes away his tears and kisses him too, and he can see Lily-Lu smirking so he tugs her braid and <em>god </em>he thought he’d reached the heights of paternal love when they were born, but this, this is something else.</p><p>And he knows it’ll last precisely until one of them hits the other, or someone steals something, or someone pushes someone else over or some other variation of sibling love masked as violence and then he’ll be shouting or bribing or comforting and he’ll remember that, actually, they are right pains in his arse.</p><p>But until then, he holds them close.</p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">---- </span>
</p><p>END. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>